


Forever

by LaraSosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraSosa/pseuds/LaraSosa
Summary: Benny and the reader were great friends, but after Benny died doing Dean a favor, the reader realizes that perhaps that the friendship they shared might have had a deeper meaning, but now they would never have the chance of telling this in person. But fate finds a way to bring them back together.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert.  
> I really tried to make it as neutral as possible.   
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos.
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Benny was dead.

At least, that's what Dean told you. That day, Dean could barely look you in the eye, and when you asked him how Benny died, all he managed to answer was "It's complicated, (Y / N)." If it was complicated for him, it was no surprise that you barely left the house since then. Damn it! You were barely managing to leave your bed. From time to time, Dean or Sam would stop by to check on you, they were always asking if you needed something, you always said no, that you didn't need anything, but in reality there was only one thing you wanted: Benny, by your side again, and if you couldn't have him by your side, at least knowing that he was among the living would be enough.

Sitting on the couch you remembered: Your first meeting with Benny was on a hunt, you were hunting this random vampire and halfway through, you met him, hunting the same vampire. You were a bit unsure about letting him help you, but with a phone call you ended up discovering that Dean considered him a great friend. Well, if Dean trusted him, maybe you could too.

Benny turned out to be a nice guy. It didn't take long for the two of you to become great friends. You were together on all the hunts and spent most of the time together outside of them, too; whether in bars drinking some beers and laughing, or at home watching old movies and eating popcorn. Over time, you have become inseparable.

With so much time spent together, you started to realize more and more qualities in the vampire and before you could do anything about it, you were already hopelessly in love. You loved everything about him, his sweetness, how caring he was, how he was constantly teasing you, his snarky comments or how he would hum old songs nonstop while cooking. When he was not looking, you would try to discretely look at him, but he always managed to catch you while doing so and you would look away instantly. But what you did not see was Benny looking at you with a silly smile on his face when you were not looking. You never caught him doing so, but you could always feel his eyes on you. It made you wonder if maybe he felt for you the same you felt for him. But you convinced yourself that it probably was more a fraternal thing than anything else. Nonetheless there were times when you had to restrain yourself from running your mouth and declaring all your love for the vampire. Deep down, you longed for an answer, but the pain of uncertainty was far better than the possible pain of rejection. Anyway, none of that mattered anymore; Benny was dead, and your feelings for him should be, too, but you couldn't help but smile like a fool every time you remembered his name, or when you remembered that charming southern accent.

And that was exactly what you were thinking about when your dog, Connor, who was also a Christmas present from Benny, started barking and ran out the front door, which was open.

With your hunter instinct kicking in, you took the nearest knife and hold it behind you and ran after your dog. Passing through the door, you could see Benny's truck parked in front of your house. As a precaution you stayed close to the door, holding the knife tightly behind you. Seeing that truck again after all this time couldn't be a good sign.

After what seemed like an eternity, standing there in front of the door, you could see him, Benny, walking around the truck and getting on one knee so he could play with Connor. He told the dog how much he missed him, while Connor jumped and barked happily. At that moment you could feel your heart skip a few beats and your knife fell to the floor, the noise bringing you and Benny into the real world. Opening a huge smile, Ben leaned against the truck and looked at you, who were still standing by the door. You tried to say something but the only thing you managed to say, or rather, whisper was his name before your eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, please, sugar! I craw trough the entire purgatory just to see ya, and I don't even get a hug?" He asked playfully taking a step forward to open his arms and smile wider.

You couldn't form a coherent thought. It couldn't be him; Dean wouldn't lie to you, at least not about that. Maybe it was all a trap, a prank of some sort. But in the end you didn't care, you just needed to be around him once again. Crossing the distance between you, you ran to him and hugged him so tight that you threw him back a little, causing him to hit his back against the side of the truck. He smiled at your gesture and hugged you back, planting a kiss on your head. Tears started to flow before you could stop them and you started to sob, for a long time you imagined you were alone, without him, and now everything seemed to be fine. In that second, everything was fine. Everything was perfect.

"No, no, no ... Why are you crying, sweetie?" Benny asked. How you had missed the sound of that voice!

"I thought I would never see you again." You replied holding his jacket tightly and burying your face in his chest, trying to smell his scent and perfume to make sure it was him. Benny pulled you back slightly, making space between you two and started talking:

"I never wanted to leave you alone, I just had a setback, that’s all, but I will always come back to you, sweetie. I always will." He said with a sincere smile. His eyes were also filled with tears, the tears making his eyes even bluer. You stared at him for some time, but you couldn't say how long. The world was stopped for you at that moment. You knew what you had to do. With no time to second guess, or to weigh any consequences, you pulled Benny to you and crushed you lips against his, startled by your attitude, took Benny a few seconds to start kissing you back. You were still holding him by his jacket, while his hands went down from your shoulders to your waist. It was a long, needy kiss, where all the frustration and unspoken words over the years finally found space to be heard. Reluctantly, you parted ways, but you kept your foreheads together, trying to regain your breath. Silence enveloped you both when you broke it by saying:

"Apparently, we really missed each other." Benny laughed softly at your joke and you continued, after a long breath, taking all the courage you needed to speak the truth "Benny, I know I never said anything about this before and I don't know how you feel about it but I lo-” You were cut off by a quick peck on your lips."I love you too, Sweetie. And we wasted a lot of time not saying this before. From now on I don't want to waste one more second away from you" He completed with another peck on your lips and a kiss on your forehead.

"Sounds like a plan." You smiled at him and he smiled back at you. The past few months had been difficult, you had lost yourself without him, but now you knew that not Heaven, Hell or even Purgatory could keep away you from each other. He was yours and you were his.

Forever.


End file.
